


Picture us, (Not without you)

by thickbutterfly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickbutterfly/pseuds/thickbutterfly
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu thought the idea of having the universe choose your soulmate sounded like fun, when he realized his soulmate was Asahi Azumane-he felt happy. Maybe nothing could go wrong with him loving Asahi, right?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Picture us, (Not without you)

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate Au-a person receives a drawing from their soulmate on their hand when they turn 18.

Noya thought the idea of having to rely on the universe to tell you who your soulmate will be. He thought of it as a fun idea. Who will his soulmate be? Kikoyo? He wished. The idea of a beautiful goddess’s drawing engraved into his hand forever-it sounded like a dream. A dream he wishes to come true. He didn’t have a crush on Kikoyo-he just wanted to protect her. Like a knight in shining armor. The audacity of a delinquent to try to hurt his Kikoyo one day sounded like a one-way ticket to hell for them. 

He was short, loud, but he was a great senpai and role model. He taught Shoyo everything he knew about Volleyball, and in the romance department. 

Noya didn’t receive his mark yet, since he was only seventeen. The third years-Sugawara, Daichi, and Asahi-might’ve received their marks. Noya didn’t know. Kiyoko was seventeen, and her birthday was coming up. Everyone was going to go celebrate, but Noya knew she was going to cover up her mark. She already was carrying a fingerless glove similar to Asahi’s one that he’s wearing. 

Noya tries to get Asahi to take off his glove to reveal his mark, but Asahi dodges the question-it was like his mark was too personal to show. Who was Asahi’s soulmate? Was it the pretty girl from his class that talks to him for projects? Is it the girl that plays with Asahi’s hair during lunch? 

Who could it be? As far as Noya knows-Asahi is straight. No sign of homosexuality. 

That wasn’t the case with Noya. 

“Noya-senpai!” Shoyo waves to Noya with a bright smile on his face. “Practice receives with me!” 

Noya was a closeted bisexual with no intention on telling anyone. His parents were supportive of everything, his team was supportive too, but he didn’t know how sure he was with his new found identity crisis. 

“Sure!” Noya responds and gets into position to receive. 

What if his soulmate was a man? 

A man, not a female like Kiyoko, a male with a penis instead of a vagina. What will Noya do? 

  
  


Practice lasted an extra two hours, and the team started to head home. Noya was in his thoughts all day. He would randomly check his own hand to feel for any sign of a mark. He knew it wasn’t coming for another year, but still-He wanted to know already. 

Sugawara and Daichi left together laughing at something Shoyo did today at practice. Kageyama left with his milk he bought before practice ended, and Tsukishima left with Yamaguchi. The only ones left to leave was Noya and Asahi. Coach was on his phone looking down without checking if anyone was still in the room. 

Noya rummaged through his things to look for his phone. He felt it at the bottom of the bag, and pulled it out to check his messages. Asahi was busy trying to get his shoes on. They were about to swing their own bag over their shoulder and leave for home. They each grabbed for their bag, but the moment they heard a loud click. They turn to see the door closed, and Asahi jiggled the door handle to find out the Coach locked it. 

“Shit.” Noya mumbles. He texted his mom to tell her he’ll be late. 

“Now what?” Asahi asks Noya. “I can’t be in here all night. My test is next week, and I need to be home studying for it .” 

“Calm down, Asahi. I’ll call someone with Coach’s phone number to get him back here.” Noya reassures. He was a bit nervous too. He usually was out the door to smooth talk Kiyoko before heading home, but his insecure thoughts got the best of him. He sighs as he presses a contact. 

He puts the phone to his ear. It rings three times before someone picks up. “Sugawara?”

“Yes Noya? What’s wrong?” Sugawara answers. 

“Um…” Noya hesitated. He knew Sugawara told him to leave before Coach to prevent this. Hinata and Kageyama ended up like this too, and fought the entire time in here. Noya and Asahi were good friends, and wasn’t constantly arguing like the blue haired boy and the ginger haired boy. “Sugawara, we’re kind of locked in the club room.” 

“Excuse me, what?” Sugawara exclaims before groaning. “Who else is there?” 

“Asahi.” Noya says as he watches Asahi paces back and forth by the door. He looked anxious.

“Only Asahi? No one else?” 

“Yes.” 

“Coach isn’t answering Daichi’s phone, so hang on until morning. Try not to panic. There are leftover snacks in there, and some extra drinks to keep you from starving. I’ll call again if he answers.” 

“Okay.” 

Noya hangs up. 

Asahi slides down onto the floor with his back on the door. He was not calm at all. Noya wasn’t calm either, but it wasn’t like Noya needed to study or do anything. Noya put his phone brightness down to save battery, and put it into his bag. He went over to sit next to Asahi. Noya’s eyes went to his glove before looking back up at Asahi. 

“You know, you can study here. Daichi leaves his notes here a lot just in case.” Noya says to Asahi. “I might not be the smartest, but I can help in some way.” 

Asahi didn’t respond, but he looks at Noya. He looks away without saying anything. 

“Come on....Daichi has some good notes.” 

“Noya.” Asahi says making Noya stop talking. “Daichi isn’t taking this class i’m taking. I can’t use those notes in this class.” 

“Sorry…” Noya looks away. 

Asahi sighs, “Don’t apologize, I should apologize. I’m on the edge and nervous. I have to pass to graduate, and to stay on the team. This year been amazing. I don’t want to leave yet.” 

“I think you’ll do great. Don’t overdo it.” 

“If you say so.” 

Asahi closes his eyes and exhales hard. He calmed down a bit. Noya looks up at the ceiling.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. 

Noya decided to bring up a topic to escape the awkward tension in the room. 

“Any dream jobs?” 

Asahi doesn’t open his eyes, but instead makes a ‘hmm’ sound. 

“Like any job you wish to work into or create?” 

Asahi didn’t respond a few seconds, but then responded with “No, not really. I thought about going into volleyball as a career, but other than that-I can’t really picture myself doing anything.” 

“Well, I want to do something, but it’s kind of silly. Weird even. I randomly had someone say that I would fit working in a business corp type job. I can’t picture myself being a businessman. I also thought about being a bodyguard for a rich family. Anything to bring in the money. I don’t know.” 

“Can I say something?” 

“Sure.” 

“Your dream isn’t decided by someone else, you decide it.” Asahi opens his eyes and looks at Noya. “Anything that makes you happy, that’s a dream job. Working just for money is labor. You have to work for passion too. You have a work to accomplish what you always wanted to do. Life is short, so spend your life doing something what you love.” 

“I wish I knew what that dream job was.” Noya sighs. 

“You’ll know one day.” 

They sat in silence again for another minute, before Noya spoke.

“Asahi?” 

“Yes?” 

“Would you look at me differently if I said I was bisexual?” Noya looked to the floor. He felt embarrassed telling Asahi, but he wanted to tell someone-someone he trusted. 

“I thought you were straight?” 

“I thought that too, but I was home alone one night and randomly landed on a boy love manga. It was weird at first, but it had me interested later. It had me rethinking my sexuality-I was...turned on.” Noya’s face was hot. He hated even bringing this topic up in the first place. “The characters were doing ‘it’ in the manga, and I didn’t find it disgusting. Now, I’m wondering if I’m just reading that type of stuff or guys are now in my interest.”

“Have you ever looked at a guy in that way before?” 

“No, not really. I always had eyes on Kiyoko.” 

“You tried thinking about how would you feel being kissed by a male?” 

“Yes...I still wasn’t weirded out.” 

“Who did you imagine kissing?” Asahi asks. 

“I-I…” Noya knew he looked like a tomato. He was embarrassed to say who he imagined. It was too weird even say out loud. “You w-wouldn’t like it anyway.” 

“Try me.” 

Noya bit his bottom lip before clutching his hand into fist. He had his eyes closed tightly to get enough confidence to say it out loud. “Y-y-you...I imagined kissing you.” 

Asahi didn’t respond for a few seconds. Then he did say something. “Why?” 

“I wanted to imagine kissing someone I trusted the most and knew.” Noya let his hand on his lap. “You were the first thing that popped in my head.” 

“You said a secret, so i’ll say one too.” 

“Hm?” 

“I’m gay.” 

Noya opened his eyes and looked at Asahi. “What?” 

“I’m gay.” He repeated. 

“No, no, I mean...you seem to be around girls a lot , so I thought you were straight.” 

“I don’t see girls in romantic way at all, even the thought of kissing them is uncomfortable. A guy is more attractive to me.” 

“Any guy you’re into then?” 

“You. I’m in love with you.” Asahi’s face was red. “I tried to ignore my feelings, because I thought you were straight. Now I know that you’re bisexual, and you imagined me instead of any other guy. I feel happy.” 

“B-but I don’t know if the feeling’s mutual. I still don’t know if i’m truely bisexual.” 

“Then let’s talk and see if I can make your heart flutter or make you nervous. If I do make you feel that, you love me back.” 

“O-okay.” 

Asahi and Noya talked for hours about their interests and favorites, until they grew hungry-they grabbed a snack to ease their hunger. Noya sipped on a warm juice, while he felt his heart go thump when Asahi leaned over him to reach for the throw blanket above him. It was actually a blanket that Suga brought in here, so him and Daichi could do mini dates. They like to do it in the club room to be alone. 

Asahi grabbed it and placed it on the table, but blushed seeing Noya blush. Noya’s heart wouldn’t slow down seeing how Asahi suddenly looked handsome. He never paid attention to the smallest things he looked over. The way Asahi’s hair looked soft, and how soft Asahi’s lips looked. Noya imagine kissing him, but actually seeing his lips up close. He wanted to kiss him in real life now. 

Asahi quickly looked away to grab two mats that was placed against the wall, and put them on the floor with the blanket on top. “I-It’s not much, but it’s a place for us to sleep for tonight.” 

Noya nods. 

Asahi took off his shoes, and slips under the blanket. Noya was hesitating to lay down. The mats were put together, so they would be close together. Too close. 

“Come sleep. It’s probably in the middle of the night now.” 

Noya waited another three minutes before taking off his shoes. He slips under the blanket slowly, and laid down to try to sleep. 

Noya ended up going to sleep, along with Asahi-both slept good that night not knowing they ended up cuddling in their sleep. 

They woke up to a bright light. They woke up to see the club room door open, and everyone staring down at them. They were embarrassed at first, but Asahi ended up asking Noya out on a date in front of everyone. Noya accepted. Tsukishima gagged, Hinata cheered, and Suga smiled. 

Noya and Asahi went home for the day to shower and eat property. Noya couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot. He was going on a date with Asahi. 

But he couldn’t stop remembering one more thing that night-Asahi’s mark. 

_ Noya was talking on and on about something, and Asahi was doing something that caused his glove to slip off. Noya eyed the mark. It was his drawing of a camera. Noya drew a couple of them as he was thinking of buying one. He wanted to capture the last moments of high school.  _

_ Asahi was red thinking Noya was going to reject him, but Noya smiled and didn't mind that he was Asahi’s soulmate. It was better than someone else. It was Asahi.  _

Noya, for the millionth time ever since he perched himself at his desk, was touching his hand. He knew the mark was going to be Asahi’s. They were soulmates. Two individuals that put their heart and tears in playing volleyball together-they were soulmates. Noya could’ve deny the overwhelming sting in his heart as he imagined that girl from Asahi’s class. He didn’t want to lose the guy he fell in love with. He threw himself back onto his bed. 

“How stupid of me to not notice him, and know how much I am love with him.” Noya laughs softly as he imaged that mark in his head again. The mark in the shape of a camera that Noya’s been drawing recently. 

Noya was too stubborn to buy one. Let alone afford one. Asahi knew of his wish for a while, and didn’t bother telling Noya about it. Noya knew why. Asahi thought his libero was straight, and was in love with a goddess like Kiyoko. How wrong Asahi was. Noya might be a simp for her, but not as wanting to be with her. He just wants to simp for her. 

Kiyoko understands. She doesn’t mind. 

Noya sits up, stands up onto his feet, and grabbed his phone. His hair was down and damp. He knew he had to dry it before he caught a cold. He walks to the bathroom to dry it, and he unlocks his phone to message Daichi. 

He quickly sends his message, and picks up his hairdryer. He dries his hair while combing it. He makes sure to get each part of his head. He finishes and touches the fading color he put into his hair. 

“I should redo it.” He mumbles. “The color is fading.” 

Noya checks to see if the extra dye was still where he placed it. It was. He closes the cabinet back, and walks out-he decided to dye his hair next week. 

He was about to put his phone on the charger to fix himself something to eat, but he heard a ding coming from his phone. He checks the screen to see a message from Asahi. He felt the corners of his mouth curl up into a soft smile. He never knew how much Asahi could make him feel happy just from a single text. 

Asahi messaged Noya to check up on him. Noya messaged back reassuring him he was alright. They texted for an hour, until Noya told Asahi he had to go eat. He sends his last text to him, before plugging his phone up and heading towards the kitchen. He opens the fridge to see a wrapped bowl that his mother put away for him. He took out the bowl, put it on the counter, grabbed himself a plate, and put some food on the plate. He heated up the food and quickly ate it. 

He couldn’t wait for the date. His heart couldn’t take it. 

He washed the dishes, and went back into his room. It wasn’t time to sleep, so he watched some videos on his phone for a while. He ended up dozing off, and woke up to the sound of a ding. It was Shoyo. He was asking if Noya was coming tomorrow. 

Noya responded saying he was, and went back to sleep. He woke up early for practice, and his heart couldn’t slow down as his eyes spotted the tall male. 

It was now confirmed to Noya. He was deep in love with Asahi. There’s no denying it. 

The day for the date came. 

Noya wore a plain black shirt, a jean jacket, jeans, and some sneakers he took his time to freshen up. He dyed his hair the night before to bring back the color that was fading. He was staring at the mirror. His hair was up, but he remembered how his friends complimented about how good looking Noya is with his hair down. Noya decided to go to the date with his hair down. He rarely goes outside with his hair down, but for Asahi he will do it. 

Asahi and Noya met up at the park, and spent the day enjoying each other. They held hands as they walked around. They went to the amusement park, to the bakery, and ate pastries on the hill to look at the stars. 

The faraway stars that shined so bright in the dark blue sky with the bright moon. It compliment their night. It was beautiful and comforting. Asahi’s eyes shined from the moonlight making Noya’s face flush. Asahi looked handsome. He wanted to kiss that handsome face. 

Asahi was smiling as he looked up at the moon. “Noya?” 

“Y-yeah?” Noya replied as his heart refused to slow down. Tonight was the night Noya wanted to share his first kiss with Asahi. He really wanted to. 

“What do you think of when you look up at the moon?” He looks at Noya. “Would you ever want to just capture it and hope the light never disappears?” 

“Why would the light ever disappear?” Noya asks. 

“Without the sun to keep the moon bright. The meaning of hope is lost. There is light to everyone’s night. Like your the light to mine. You shined when I was falling into a dark place. You make me shine in my darkest days.” He leans in close to Noya’s face. “I love you, Nishinoya Yuu. Will you be my soulmate forever?” 

Noya nods, “I will. I love you too, Asahi.” 

That night the two males shared a long and passionate kiss. Their first kiss was meaningful, and signed their hearts together. Their souls were happy. They felt connected ever since that night. 

A night worth remembering. 

Noya took out his phone to take a picture again that night to capture it. Noya didn’t have the camera he wanted to take better photos, but he made sure to capture every memory that night. 

He wanted to keep every memory safe. 

It’s been months, since that night. Their love stayed strong throughout those months. 

Kiyoko celebrated her birthday with the team, and decided not to hide away her mark. She tossed her glove onto the floor, and let the whole team watch as the mark began to show. It was midnight. The moon shined on her as the mark evolved. It took a minute, but it showed it was in a shape of a sloppy drawn angel. It was in Tanaka’s drawing style. Kiyoko and Tanaka cried. 

The whole team was confused, but they revealed they secretly were dating. They were happy they were each other’s soulmates. Tanaka was thanking the universe as he held Kiyoko close. Asahi joined in as he thanked the universe too for choosing Noya as his soulmate. Everyone had fun for the rest of the day. 

Tanaka’s mark showed up weeks afterwards. He celebrated his birthday with Kiyoko. His mark was a heart. Kiyoko didn’t draw much, but when she did-it was a heart. 

The heart symbolized a strong attraction towards your partner. She loved Tanaka and drew a heart every date they go on. Asahi and Noya went to the locations to spot the hearts. Noya watched Asahi draw on at a different spot from where Kiyoko drew hers. 

Noya thought it was cute. 

Now it was Noya’s last year at Karasuno. He was a third year, and his birthday was in a few days. Everyone planned to set up to gym for his birthday. Noya couldn’t celebrate with Asahi, because his lover was at college currently. 

Ever since Asahi went to college-Noya noticed his responses to his texts are late, he calls late, and if Noya calls randomly to check up on him. Asahi sounds sick on the other end. He says ‘it’s a cold’ but it’s been going on for weeks. Noya is concerned. 

Sugawara and Daichi decided to be managers for the team, while they’re at college part time. Everyone was glad they decided to do this, and worked hard to make their stay worth it.

Noya’s special day arrives. His birthday. The day Noya’s mark will appear. Noya knew the mark was going to say Asahi was his life long partner already, but what will his mark be? A wish like Noya’s? A random drawing? A dream? 

He had until midnight to guess. 

Noya stared at his black phone screen as he rested. Practice was on holt. Shoyo accidentally broke the net again trying a new attack with Kageyama. The team was busy with the net, and Noya’s attention on his phone. He haven’t heard from Asahi in hours. What was he doing? Was he okay? Did he eat? Did he sleep enough? How was his class? Is his class hard? 

Noya was getting a headache from worrying about Asahi. 

He was too deep in thought that he didn’t notice Sugawara next to him. 

“Noya?” 

Noya flinched at the sound of his name. He turned to see Suga. “Oh...hey...Is the net fixed?” 

“Not yet.” He says. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“It can’t be nothing...you’ve been staring at a blank screen for ten minutes.” 

“Truth is that Asahi haven’t been consistent with his messages. I text and wait until late at night for his response. He is always sick. I’m worried.” 

“I think it’s just stress from school. Don’t overthink, but overthinking is good too. Sometimes it’s better to keep in mind of your soulmate’s health.” 

Noya eyed Suga’s hand. “Your mark. It’s a bit...weird.” 

Suga’s expression sadden. “Daichi...Daichi’s health isn’t bad. He just dealing with an infection. The mark will disappear or move if your soulmate’s health is bad. Deadly means the mark disappears. Once it’s gone. They’re gone too.” 

“Why is Daichi here then?” 

“He’s being treated. Only I know about his health, and also you too. He wanted no one to know about it. It isn’t life threatening, but it’s better to respect his decision.” 

“What if Asahi’s health is bad?” Noya said with a sting in his heart. He was scared. Asahi was the type to stay silent about his health, and lies to prevent anyone from worrying about him. If Asahi sees someone crying over him-he would feel guilty. Noya tried not to cry, but the tear came down his cheek. 

The thought of his soulmate not being with him felt like his light to his darkness was gone. He didn’t have a place on earth anymore. If Asahi died, he wouldn’t take it. All the memories he captured would make him cry, until the darkness consumes him. Once the darkness consumes him-he would yearn for his light to let him out. He only wants Asahi. His light. His love. His hope. His Ace. 

“Noya, it’s okay! It’s okay!” Suga hugged Noya and rubs his back. Noya sobbed in Suga’s neck. He was too worried to know what to do anymore. 

“I want Asahi to be okay.” Noya sobs. 

“He is, Noya. He is.” 

Noya took a few minutes to calm down. His eyes were red from crying, and under his eyes were puffy. Noya sniffed. He went to the bathroom to wash his face. The team didn’t notice Noya broke down. Noya splashed the cold water onto his face, and dried it before heading back to practice. Noya assured Suga he was okay to practice. The net was fixed, and everyone got into position. 

Practice lasted till the afternoon. Yamaguchi did his new move, and Noya did this rolling thunder. Everyone went home afterwards. They were returning in an hour or two to set the gym up. Noya was coming when everything was ready. Noya decided to wear his boyfriend’s hoodie that he left. Noya tried holding himself back from spamming Asahi. It was almost a full day, since he last heard from him. 

Noya chewed on his bottom lip as he thought of the reasons. Cheating? No. Accident? No. 

He was driving himself crazy worrying. Asahi never does this without a reason. Noya was about to dial his number, but Sugawara’s number appears on the screen. Noya answers. 

“Okay, I’m coming.” Noya says before hanging up. He sighs. He clutched his phone in his hand. He put it away in his pocket, and ran out his house to the Karasuno gym. 

The gym was dark, so Noya felt for the switch to turn it on. Once the lights came on, everyone screamed ‘happy birthday’ at Noya. Noya thanked everyone and celebrated his birthday with them. He had fun, and he even got his mind off Asahi for a while.

Tanaka all of a sudden shouted, “It’s time!” 

Noya was nervous. He felt his hand. It stung. The mark was starting to evolve, it burned so much as it started to show. Noya didn’t look in pain, but he was-he didn’t care. He was ready to see the mark of his soulmate. 

A heart with curves on either side. Like a beating heart drawing. Noya showed everyone, and cried. He was happy that both Asahi and him were officially soulmates. He thanked everyone before hopping on the bus to go to Asahi’s college. He couldn’t wait till he showed him. He was impatient. 

Noya hopped off the bus, and ran to Asahi’s dorm building. Noya been here twice. He already memorized the way to the room. He ran through the halls to Asahi’s room. He hesitated before knocking. He waited a minute before knocking again. It took a few seconds before the door opened to reveal his tall, brown haired ace. Asahi had a towel around his neck, and had dark circles under his eyes. Noya didn’t waste time to jump on him, and kiss him with a smile on his lips. Asahi held him and kissed him back. 

They fell on Asahi’s bed, and broke the kiss. Asahi holds Noya close. “Happy Birthday, Noya.” Asahi says as he buries his face in Noya’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner. My phone is lost. I can’t find it.” 

“It’s fine. Are you okay?” Noya feels Asahi’s hair. It was damp. Asahi just got out the shower. 

“I’m fine.” Asahi stood Noya up. He held Noya’s hands. “Can I see your mark?” 

Noya nods. 

Asahi looked at Noya’s hand to see the mark. He smiles. “I’m so happy you have my mark on you.” He looks up into Noya’s eyes. “I can’t believe our souls are bond together. I love you.” 

“I love you too!” They share another kiss before laying down together. 

“What made you run all the way here?” Asahi asks. 

The lamp by the bed illuminated a soft glow in the room. It made the atmosphere have a warm feel to it. 

“I couldn’t wait another second to see you.” Noya respond burying his face into Asahi’s chest. 

Asahi laughs, “I’m grateful then. I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” 

“I bought you a present. I meant to give it to you today, but something came up suddenly.” 

“It’s okay, Asahi. What did you buy me?” 

Asahi gets up, goes to the closet on his side of the room, and pulls out a perfectly wrapped box. He hands it to Noya. Noya carefully unwrapped the gift to reveal the camera he’s been wishing to have. Noya kisses Asahi. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Noya exclaims. “You’re the best!” 

Asahi kisses him back. “Anything for you.” 

Noya opens the box, and pulls out the camera. He takes the paper off the camera, and takes out the film for it. He sets the camera up, and took a photo of Asahi. The camera spit out the photo, and Noya waved the photo around to help it develop. 

Noya shows it to Asahi, “Beautiful, isn’t it?” 

“You’re more beautiful to me.” 

Noya’s face blushes. “I-I...T-thank you.” 

  
  


The graduation ceremony was great. Asahi showed up to watch Noya walk, and receive his diploma with a bright smile on his face. Everyone clapped and shouted his name. Asahi used his camera to snap his pictures. 

After the ceremony, everyone went out to eat together, and enjoyed their time-except Asahi. Asahi didn’t eat much or touch any of the food. He drank water the entire time, while nibbling on rice. Noya pretend not to notice, but something was definitely wrong. 

That night ended, and Noya let Asahi spend the night at his house. Noya was going to the same college as Asahi. He couldn’t wait to see his lover everyday. 

That summer, Noya joined the team at the park to celebrate Shoyo’s birthday. Shoyo begged Noya to come, and it worked. Noya came with Asahi. Asahi didn’t have any classes that month, so he was free to come to spend time with his old team. 

Hinata and Kageyama ended up being soulmates. Hinata had no idea what a soulmate was, and poor Kageyama was too-so Noya told them everything they needed to know. Hinata’s mark was a milk box drawing with a messy drawn volleyball on the cover of the box, and Kageyama’s mark was volleyball with a drawn on smiley face. They were clueless about their feelings, and about whether the universe was correct on its choice. Was both of them really soulmates? Did the universe make a mistake? 

Everyone helped them realize that the mark wasn’t wrong, and they’ll realize it later about their love for one another. That their love was meant to be.

Noya and Asahi’s college days were stressful and tiring. They tried to spend time with each other as soon as they had free time. They studied together, cuddled together, and went on dates on weekends. Asahi looked better than he used to. Noya thought everything was okay again, and let his heart ease knowing his lover’s health was good. 

Asahi graduated years later with his master’s. He celebrated with Noya. Although, Noya was still a few months too young to drink. They popped the bottle and drank together anyways. It was sweet wine. They connected that night, bodies intertwined, and told each other how much they loved each other. They cried and didn’t let each other go. 

Asahi went to an interview a week later, and got the job at being a security guard. He was guarding a big bank, and the pay was great. Noya was in college still studying photography and art. He was still interested in his dream of being able to capture moments in time that made people smile. Memories that made someone’s heart flutter. He wanted to capture meaningful moments. That was his dream. 

Noya graduated a year later, and during that year-Asahi rented an apartment for the both of them. Noya helped the best way he could during his college year. Now that both were out of college-they could live together. 

Soon enough, Noya got a call about a photo he took for a project in college. They requested him to work with them for a good payroll. Noya’s pay was higher than Asahi’s, but it didn’t matter-Noya could finally pull his weight. 

It’s been two months, since his new job at the company. Noya got busier and busier, and got home late to not notice what was happening with his soulmate. 

Three weeks after working a lot of night shifts, Noya got two days off. It was perfect timing. Their anniversary was close. He wanted to help celebrate it. He rushed home with his paycheck in hand, and struggled to get his keys into the lock. He opened the door to see his partner on the couch asleep. The phone screen was lit up. He looked at the screen without touching it to see his boss spamming him. 

The messages was asking ‘are you okay?’ and ‘will you make it tomorrow?’. 

Noya’s heart started to beat a bit faster. Asahi looked fine to him everyday, and never looked out of energy or sick. Noya ran to the bathroom, searched for the thermometer, and quickly put it into Asahi’s mouth. 

Noya paced waiting for the beep. He ruffled his own hair, and panicked hoping his lover was okay. The thermometer beeped. Noya took it out Asahi’s mouth, and checked it. 

_ 37.8 Celsius.  _

It was a slight fever. Noya sighed. He just needed to fix him some soup, and make sure he takes some medicine. Asahi will be fine. 

Noya let the soup steam as he turned on the volleyball match. Shoyo’s team was up. Ever since Hinata graduated years ago, he got popular, and appeared on television multiple times. He got his team to nationals too many times to count. 

Noya put the soup on the dining table, and waited for Asahi to wake up. He flipped through his photos on his camera as he listened to the game in the background. He looked up when he heard yawning. 

“Hey, babe.” Noya smiles. “I cooked you some soup. Are you hungry?” 

“A little.” He said as he stood up. 

“Great, you can start eating, and once you finish take the medicine right there.” Noya pointed at the pill bottle in front of the soup bowl. 

Asahi nods, and sits down to eat. He eats slow. Noya doesn’t watch him eat to continue to look through his camera roll. 

Asahi finishes the soup, and takes the medicine. He goes to shower for work tomorrow. 

Next morning, Noya woke up early to take pictures of the early morning sun rise, and realized Asahi should be up by now. The time showed four hours past the time he should’ve woke up. Noya was outside the apartment taking as many pictures as he can. He runs back inside, and the first thing he hears is his boyfriend’s phone ringing. He picks it up and answers it. 

“Mr. Asahi! Where are you! We needed you here on time four hours ago! This is the hundredth time you been late to work! If you want to quit, then I’ll happily hand over your last check!” 

“Hello, this is Mr. Asahi-Noya. Asahi Azumane is a bit occupied at the moment. Can I leave a message?” 

“Can you tell your husband to get here as soon as possible or today is his last day of working?” 

“Will do.” 

Noya hang up the phone, and sit down with his head in his hands. Asahi was dealing with something bad, and he might’ve been dealing with it since high school. Noya felt his hand tickle. He looks at it. The mark started to bend a little. The heart was weird looking now, but it showed something was wrong with Asahi. Something bad. 

Noya was scared. Asahi wasn’t going to tell him anything, and he would never allow him to take him to the doctor. Noya didn’t know what to do. 

And just like that. 

Time passed by. Noya watched as Asahi threw up every morning, and was unemployed unable to work anymore. Noya watched as the love of his life struggle to even make it out of bed, and faint every time he moved too much. 

Noya lost count how many times he woke up to the sound of his lover puking up his dinner. The floor was messed up so many times, and the bed sheets had to be changed every few hours. Noya sprayed the room to get rid of the smell, but the smell lingered in the air. He was getting sick too. He couldn’t sleep in the same room as his soulmate, but he wanted to keep an eye on him. 

One day, Noya had no choice, but to dial the ambulance without caring about Asahi’s opinion. He walked into his quiet home in the middle of the night, hair down from the rain, and his clothes soaked from forgetting his umbrella. Noya was about to shower in hot water, and climb into bed to sleep. 

Noya was about to suffer another night of heartbreak from not able to help his soulmate. He was wrong. The moment he knew the bed creak, and he heard his soulmates heavy breathing. He ran to the room to see his partner jerking in his sleep. Tears flown down Noya’s face as he quickly dialed the ambulance. He tried calming Asahi down, while panicking on the phone. 

The ambulance came, and Noya climbed on with tears going down his cheeks. He was watching his partner jerking like crazy on the stretcher. They sped down the streets to the hospital. Noya held Asahi’s hand praying that nothing will happen to him. He prayed his life won’t be endangered. 

  
  


Hours went by since Noya arrived at the hospital with Asahi. Asahi was in the ICU. The doctor dropped the harsh news to Noya. 

_ The condition your soulmate is in...it’s serious. He might need to stay here for a few nights to figure out his case. You can stay here if you want.  _

Noya couldn’t remember the rest of the words the doctor said. He was replaying the words in his head. A few nights? How bad is Asahi? 

Noya looked at his mark again. The mark wasn’t bending anymore-it was slowly fading. Noya dropped to his knees and wailed. The worst thing he could go through was seeing the love of his life suffer in pain. If Noya was more observate. Maybe just maybe...Asahi will be more better. 

Noya called into work. He requested a week off. 

He wasn’t going to leave Asahi’s side. He needs to spend every second, minute, and hour with him. 

He was going to be the light to Asahi’s darkness. He needs to shine close to him to help guide him back to the light. Back to him. Noya couldn’t live without him.

Noya loves him. More than himself. 

Noya quickly packed a bag, and ran back to the hospital to stay there. By the time, he came by, the doctors were finished. They ran some tests, and said the results will come in tomorrow. 

Noya received a bed, pillows, a blanket, spare clothes, and a towel. He brought washcloths already knowing he’ll be here a while. 

  
  


Next morning, The doctor came in with the results. Noya felt his heart rip into two hearing the results. Why is the universe so cruel? 

Why can’t he be happy with the one he loves? 

Why can’t...why can’t he be with him forever like he promised? 

Just...why? 

“Mr. Noya, the results came back, and it shows your soulmate has a type of brain cancer called  Glioblastoma. The case is extremely serious. He has a ten percent survival rate. I know this is hard to hear, but he can try to turn it into a seventy percent change of survival. He has to agree to do the treatments before his five months are up.” 

“Five months!” Noya put his hand on his heart. He forgot how to breathe. Five months was too short. He needed more time. “B-but what you did earlier helped him, right?” 

“That was just to help him stop having the seizure. The brain activity is a bit unusual. We need to keep an eye on him.” 

“O-okay. Thanks.” 

The doctor leaves and Noya laid next to his partner on the bed. He cried for hours to no end. He wasn’t ready to let go, to say goodbye, or to let the light go out. 

What would he do without him? 

  
  


Two months go by, He was about to leave the hospital to go to work. Noya couldn’t avoid work, and he had to keep paying the bills. The doctors kept Asahi’s health neutral making sure no seizures were coming and going. They kept an eye on his digestive system and lungs. His brain activity hasn’t been alarming yet, and his heart beat is normal for now. 

Noya hasn’t sleep good for days. He couldn’t stop worrying. 

Things happened during those two months-Kageyama’s milk company succeeded in sales, Shoyo is the world’s new little giant, and Sugawara married Daichi. Noya couldn’t go congratulate them, because he wanted to stay by Asahi. 

Asahi wasn’t agreeing on his treatment at all. If Noya asked if Asahi cared about his feelings, Asahi said that Noya should try living on without him. Noya yelled saying he couldn’t live without him. Asahi still didn’t budge. 

The fourth month hit, Noya couldn’t think of nothing to get him to stay. His voice was strained from yelling and crying. Noya took pictures of them in the hospital, and took pictures the night sky sometimes. He would walk around in the morning to take pictures of the garden. 

This gave Noya an idea. 

Noya ran home as fast as he could. He grabbed his photos. Every single last one of them together. From the one Noya took on his phone to the ones he had now. He brought them to the hospital. Noya sat the photos in front of Asahi, who was awake watching a movie on the television on the wall. 

“What’s this?” Asahi asks Noya. 

“Our memories.” Noya’s voice croaked. 

“Memories?” Asahi picks up a random photo. It was a photo of Noya with cotton candy all over his mouth, and he was pointing at the ferris wheel behind him. “I remember this. You were so excited to get on the ferris wheel that you threw up that candy afterwards.” 

Noya laughs softly. The laugh was out of tune from his throat, but he was smiling. Asahi picked up another photo-it was from the day Noya got his mark. Asahi looks at the photo, then at Noya’s hand. The mark was barely seen, but you could still see it. Like a fading tattoo. 

“Do you have a photo of the team?” Asahi asked. 

Noya nods. 

Asahi searches through the photos to find the photo. Everyone was smiling and posing for the camera. Noya was doing a handstand on Shoyo and Asahi’s shoulders. He gently touches the photo, and looks up at Noya. “Can I look at these until tomorrow?” 

Noya nods, “As long as you want.” 

“Will you also sleep here tonight?” 

Noya nods again, “Okay.” 

Noya climbs into the bed, and snuggled with Asahi. Noya drifts off to sleep, while Asahi pets his head. 

Noya woke up to the sound of snoring. Asahi was asleep. He was holding Noya’s gradation photo in his hand. Noya slipped out of bed to go use the bathroom. He came back, and went back to sleep. 

He woke up again to the sun shining onto his face. Asahi was awake looking at the photos. Noya looked at his phone. No work today. He could stay here for today. 

“Okay.” Asahi says as he was smiling at a photo. 

“Okay, what?” Noya asks. 

“The first treatment. The surgery. I’ll do it.” 

Noya felt tears come down as he excitedly kissed Asahi’s forehead, and ran to find Asahi’s doctor. He tells him Asahi agreed. He signs the documents, and the doctors tells Noya the surgery will begin in an hour. If anything were to happen, he needs to say something now. 

Noya went into Asahi’s room, and sat on the bed. “The doctor I should talk to you before the surgery.” 

“Okay, Yuu. You can talk to me about anything.” 

“Okay, um, I…” Noya held Asahi’s hands in his. “I want to tell you that you’re my whole world, my life, my heart, my breath, my reason to wake up, and the reason I even enjoyed playing volleyball. Our team in high school made it to nationals, and it’s all because of our amazing teamwork. You helped me realize my feelings towards you, and made me become a better libero back then. I accomplished my dream to be a photographer, even though the team thought it was silly.” 

Asahi was nodding and grinning. 

“I know I’m not the best boyfriend, but I try to be the best one. I want to be the soulmate you can be proud of, the soulmate you can spend the rest of your life with, and call yours forever without doubting a second that we will ever lose each other. I love you so much that I can confidently say that, you are what brings me alive, and you are my only love. Please stay strong for me. Don’t give up.” Noya didn’t notice he was crying again, but he was smiling through his hot tears. He was crying a lot. Not from suffering, from worrying that he might not be able to wake tomorrow. And his love won’t be there. 

  
  


His love won’t be there with him. 

Asahi kisses Noya’s cheek. “I love you more, Noya. I won’t give up on you either. I’m sorry for doubting your love, I just don’t want you beating yourself down, because I’m in this hospital bed with something that’ll kill me one day. I won’t stop trying for you. Day one I never gave up. I always wanted you to smile. So don’t stop smiling for me. That’s a memory I want to remember. A memory of that beautiful smile. I want to burn it into my head and never forget it.” 

Noya giggles, “You big softie.” 

“Just for you.” 

  
  


They held each other close, they didn’t let go, until the doctors came in. Noya waved to Asahi, and Asahi waved to Noya. 

“Please, Please don’t leave me.” Noya had his hands together pleading. He sat on his own bed praying to god. If there was one, to help his lover survive this surgery. 

He hoped that ‘I love you’ wasn’t the last one he’ll hear escape from his lover’s lips. He wasn’t ready to let go. He sat there shaking his leg aggressively while praying hard. 

_ Don’t go. Don’t leave me. I want to spend my life with you. Caress that soft hair one more time. Ease your pain if I need to. I want you to hold me close again. Tell me you love me again. The universe can’t take you from me.  _

Noya held the photo of himself at graduation.  _ If you do leave me, which I hope you don’t.  _

Noya looked behind him at the sky with a weak smile.  _ Take him to the moon.  _

_ Take him to the moon, because I’ll go to the sun.  _

  
  
  
  


Noya sat there in the cold, lonely, and quiet room waiting on his soulmate. It’s been hours. Where is he? Did he make it alive? 

The sound of wheels woke up Noya, and made him sit up quick to his soulmate. He was being hooked up to the machine again, and Noya asked a ton of questions to the doctors. 

The main doctor put his hand up to silence Noya. “Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. Mr. Asahi had a successful surgery, and can go to the next treatment. The paperwork will come in soon.” 

Noya fell to the ground in relief. “Holy shit!” 

The doctor took another few minutes before leaving the room. The sound of the heart monitor was the only sound in the room. 

_ Beep beep beep.  _

He got up off the floor, and crawled into bed with Asahi. 

“Thank you.” Noya mumbles. 

Noya had to leave the next morning for work, and since the next treatment was during the morning. He couldn’t be there. 

The radiation treatment would take a while to kill the cells from the surgery. Noya had to just go to work, and come back to his lover. 

  
  


Noya returns to the hospital, and right on time to see Asahi awake. They said there weren’t much cells, and that they were lucky Asahi didn’t have a large tumor or things would’ve been worse. The only thing Asahi has to do is Chemotherapy. 

Noya laid a long passionate kiss onto Asahi’s lips. They weren’t being separated. The universe wasn’t taking him away from him. 

_ Thank you, thank you for letting me keep my happiness. Thank you.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Five years later...Noya and Asahi sat at the hill where they had their first date at. They held each other’s hands, and talked. 

“I’m so grateful of being able to marry you, Mr. Yuu Asahi.” 

Noya blushes. “It’s been four years, and I still can’t believe we’re married.” 

“Believe it.” Asahi kisses Noya’s forehead. 

“We’re getting so old. I feel like we haven’t did anything fun in so long.” 

“We are doing something fun right now.” 

“What?”

“Watching the stars shine above us, and talk about our love.” 

“I mean going to the fair or circus.” 

“Do you want to go?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay.” 

They both stand up. Asahi looks at Noya’s hand. 

“What is it?” Noya asks. 

“Your mark is back, and I never paid attention to it since that day.” 

“Our marks don’t matter.” Noya puts his hand on Asahi’s cheek. “What matters is the strength of our love, and how much we’re willing to sacrifice to be together.” 

“How much do you love me?” 

“More than the stars in the sky.” 

“Me too...Noya...Me too.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The amount of mistakes this had before I edited it is ridiculous.


End file.
